spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: The Animated Series Podcast
: "I'm Alex Robson. And I'm Will Robson. And remember, with great podcast comes great recordability." ::'-Alex and Will's sign off' Spider-Man: The Animated Series Podcast is a podcast about, as the name suggests, Spider-Man: The Animated Series. It is hosted by Alex Robson, and his brother/comic book artist, Will Robson. In the podcast Alex and Will talk about Will's experience in the comic book industry, episode reviews, and interviews with the cast of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, among other things. Hosts *Alex Robson [1] *Will Robson [2] Guests *Rodney Saulsberry [3] *Gregg Berger [4] *Nate Stockman [5] *Declan Shalvey [6] *Heather Antos [7] *COMICHEAD [8] *Ryan Stegman [9] *Mark Hoffmeier [10] *Gary Imhoff [11] *Nick Jameson [12] *Sara Ballantine [13] *Neil Ross [14] Episodes 0. Introductions, Discussions, and Fun Facts 1. Night of the Lizard Review [15] 2. Wills Wall Crawl to Marvel Part 1 [16] 3. The Spider Slayer Review [17] 4. Rodney Saulsberry The Voice of Robbie Robertson [18] [19] 5. The Return of the Spider Slayers Review [20] 6. Will's Wall Crawl to Marvel Part 2 7. A Spidey Valentine's Day Special w/Spider-Man: Blue Comic Review [21] 8. Gregg Berger the Voice of Kraven & Mysterio [22] [23] [24] 9. Dr. Octopus Armed & Dangerous Review [25] 10. James Cameron's Spider-Man Movie [26] 11. Marvel Artist Nate Stockman [27] 12. The Menace of Mysterio Review [28] 13. Marvel Artist & Writer Declan Shalvey [29] 14. The Sting of the Scorpion Review [30] 15. Marvel Editor Heather Antos [31] 16. Kraven the Hunter Review [32] 17. Avengers: Infinity War SPOILER Review [33] 18. The Alien Costume Part 1 Review [34] 19. The Alien Costume Part 2 Review w/ Special Guest COMICHEAD [35] [36] 20. Marvel Artist Ryan Stegman [37] 21. The Alien Costume Part 3 Review [38] 22. Will's Wall Crawl To Marvel Part 3 23. The Hobgoblin Part 1 Review [39] 24. Spider-Man The Animated Series Writer Mark Hoffmeier Interview [40] [41] 25. The Hobgoblin Part 2 Review [42] 26. Gary Imhoff the Voice of Harry Osborn & the Green Goblin Interview [43] [44] 27. Nick Jameson the Voice of Morbius The Vampire Interview [45] [46] 28. Day of the Chameleon Review [47] 29. Sara Ballantine The Voice of Mary Jane [48] [49] 30. The Insidious Six Review [50] 31. Neil Ross the Voice of Norman Osborn & the Green Goblin [51] [52] 32. Battle of the Insidious Six Review [53] 33. STAS Toy Review Part 1 [54] 34. STAS Toy Review Part 2 35. Hydro-Man Review [55] Index #↑Alex Robson #↑Will Robson #↑Rodney Saulsberry #↑Gregg Berger #↑Nate Stockman #↑Declan Shalvey #↑Heather Antos #↑COMICHEAD #↑Ryan Stegman #↑Mark Hoffmeier #↑Gary Imhoff #↑Nick Jameson #↑Sara Ballantine #↑Neil Ross #↑Night of the Lizard #↑Marvel Comics #↑The Spider Slayer #↑Rodney Saulsberry #↑Joseph Robertson #↑Return of the Spider Slayer #↑Spider-Man: Blue #↑Gregg Berger #↑Kraven the Hunter #↑Mysterio #↑Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous #↑Spider-Man: The Movie (Unproduced James Cameron film) #↑Nate Stockman #↑The Menace of Mysterio #↑Declan Shalvey #↑The Sting of the Scorpion #↑Heather Antos #↑Kraven the Hunter (Episode) #↑Avengers: Infinity War #↑The Alien Costume, Part I #↑The Alien Costume, Part II #↑COMICHEAD #↑Ryan Stegman #↑The Alien Costume, Part III #↑The Hobgoblin, Part I #↑Spider-Man: The Animated Series #↑Mark Hoffmeier #↑The Hobgoblin, Part II #↑Gary Imhoff #↑Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) #↑Nick Jameson #↑Michael Morbius #↑Day of the Chameleon #↑Sara Ballantine #↑Mary Jane Watson #↑The Insidious Six (Episode) #↑Neil Ross #↑Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) #↑Battle of the Insidious Six #↑Spider-Man: The Animated Series Action Figures #↑Hydro-Man (Episode) Category:A-Z Category:Podcast